


16. broken bones

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He can hear the crack as soon as he hits the ground. The pain doesn’t come immediately, he manages to reach out and get rid off the ball before it hits. It is definitely broken, he thinks, if it hurts this much then it’s definitely broken. There is a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should get up, that he needs to carry on playing. He tries to get his body to cooperate and push himself up but the pain bursts through him as soon as he tries to move.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	16. broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a rugby au which i've written a few other bits for on [tumblr here!](https://restmyheadatnightcontent.tumblr.com/tagged/rugby-au)

He can hear the crack as soon as he hits the ground. The pain doesn’t come immediately, he manages to reach out and get rid off the ball before it hits. It is definitely broken, he thinks, if it hurts this much then it’s definitely broken. There is a voice in the back of his mind telling him that he should get up, that he needs to carry on playing. He tries to get his body to cooperate and push himself up but the pain bursts through him as soon as he tries to move. His head hits the ground and he tries to breathe through the pain.

He can hear the whistle blowing and then he finds himself looking up into a pair of worried blue eyes.

“Geralt? Geralt are you ok?” Jaskier asks frantically. Geralt can feel the other mans hands moving across his body. He manages to reach up and halt Jaskiers hands before they can prod at his bad arm.

“Arm,” he grunts out. “Think its broken.”

“Oh shit,” Jaskier replies and then is turning his head and shouts for Triss who is waiting on the sidelines. It is times like this that Geralt is incredibly thankful that one of his best friends is a nurse, and a nurse who enjoys rugby enough to come and spend every Saturday she can coming to watch his games. Luckliy Jaskier had settled on his good side, and he begins to rub Geralt’s shoulder whilst murmuring comforting nonsense. His eyes close and he lets the words wash over him as he tries to ignore the pain.

“What have you done to yourself now?”

He opens his eyes to see Triss looking down at him with an exasperated smile.

“He says he’s broken his arm,” Jaskier offers, his voice laced with concern.

She hums and he braces himself as her delicate fingers skate across his arm, pressing lightly.

“I think you may be right, it certainly seems broken,” she says. “I’ll take you to A&E and we’ll get it sorted.”

She and Jaskier manage to manoeuvre him upright so that Triss can place his arm into a makeshift sling that she fashions from her scarf. They work together again until Geralt can get his feet under him and stand up, and then they start making their way towards Triss’ car. Geralt is thankful that Ciri and Yennefer missed todays match, as he knows it would only make Ciri worried and Yennfer would just give him a disappointed look. She had never really understood why he chose to play such a dangerous game, and days like this only helped prove her point. She could scold him later once he had gotten the painkillers and his arm had been set.

When he notices that Jaskier is following him to the car, he turns and tries to push the other man back towards the pitch.

“The game. I’ll be fine, you need to go and –”

“If you think I’m going anywhere other than with you to the hospital you must have broken your brain as well as your arm,” the other man interrupts. “We’re 20 points up and there’s not long left. I think everyone should be able to cope without us for a while.”

He bundles Geralt into the back seat and climbs in after him. One hand goes to grab Geralts free hand whilst the other reaches around and pulls Geralts head so that it is resting on his shoulder. The pain starts to lessen as Jaskiers fingers run through his hair and with every kiss he feels pressed to his hair. By the time they arrive at A&E, the pain has become more of a distant throb. He sits and lets the world pass by him as he sees Jaskier and Triss talk to the reception staff and the doctors, letting his eyes slip close.

*

This isn’t the first broken bone he’s had, and it probably won’t be the last, and he knows what is coming. He will be fine for the first few days, glad of the chance to rest and relax only to then become restless and irritable as the pain doesn’t go away and everyday tasks suddenly become almost impossible, forcing himto ask for help for the simplest of things. He has never been a particularly good patient, the stubborn teenager in him returning and making him resistant to showing any weakness and accept help. He’s not particularly nice when he is ill or injured, he gets tired and angers easily, becoming short and frustrated with people. Everyone is used to it, knowing to ignore him, but he still hates himself a little bit afterwards for how he behaved towards people who are just trying to care for him

But now, sat on the sofa as some shitty Saturday night TV rolls on in the background with discarded pizza boxes covering the table, as he watches Jaskier hunched over his cast, tongue poking out of his mouth as he tries to draw –

Well, honestly Geralt has no idea what it’s meant to be, but he smiles anyway as he watches Jaskier’s brow furrow in concentration. He feels that maybe it will be different this time. Jaskier has managed to worm his way under Geralts skin, he discovered and brought out a softness and a patience that Geralt wasn’t sure he had. It feels easy, opening himself up to Jaskier and sharing things doesn’t feel quite so terrifying. Perhaps it is the painkillers or the adrenaline crash, but he can feel tears coming to his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the love for Jaskier that seems to be filling his chest. He looks at the other man - his hair is curling slightly, still damp from their shower earlier, and there is a fleck of mud just by his ear that he had missed. There is an urge within him and it becomes very important to him that he needs to show Jaskier just how amazing he is, but all he can manage is pressing a quick kiss to the closes part of him he can reach, hoping that Jaskier will understand his meaning as lips press against his temple.

Jaskeir looks up at the contact, and Geralt feels that he did understand as he just reaches his hand up to cup Geralt’s cheek and pull him in for a soft kiss.

Yeah, maybe this time wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
